


Parting Words

by mouse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Feminist Themes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouse/pseuds/mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Elia leaves to marry Prince Rhaegar, her mother has some words of caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Words

The riders that assembled in the square that evening were boisterous, but an uneasy silence hung between the two women descending the stairs from the Tower of the Sun. Side by side until they reached the base where Elia's mount waited, Elia took the last step alone and had to look up to face her mother, who lingered on the stair.

"Another daughter would be grateful. You will be queen of the Seven Kingdoms one day."

Elia's eyes were cool above the veil she drew across her face. "Where you are sending me, they have no queens. Only breeding mares."

If the Lady of Dorne felt her daughter's reproach, it didn't show. "Prince Rhaegar is a prudent man. If you prove yourself capable, I have no doubt he will make you a part of his councils." She touched Elia's arm as the girl began to turn away. "I did not make this choice lightly, Elia," she said, taking her daughter's hand in both of hers. "You might try to love him, at least."

"I could never love someone I suspected of _trying_ to love me. Why should he?" Elia squeezed her mother's hand and pulled free. "I'll be a good wife to him," she promised. Her red-gold skirts glinted briefly in the sun's dying rays as she mounted her sand steed, and then she was only a shadow. "If he's a good husband to me."

"You would be wise to make him your ally."

"I will have few enough of those."

"Princess Myriah brought a retinue to King's Landing and flooded the court with Dornish ways. It made the old Houses resent her. You will have more influence if you are less threatening. And if Rhaegar loves you, so will the Seven Kingdoms." The Lady of Dorne turned to begin her ascent of the Tower of the Sun, but paused with her skirts gathered in her hand. "Elia," she said, with only a slight turn of her head.

Elia had been about to give the horse her heels, but something in her mother's voice made her stop.

"Give my regards to Queen Rhaella," said the Lady of Dorne, still as stone in the fading light. "Tell her she must visit me in Dorne. Soon."

Elia clicked to her horse and cantered to where Oberyn waited with her mounted escort, watching his mother's retreating back.

"Do you think women in King's Landing keep paramours?" she asked him as they rode toward the setting sun.

Oberyn laughed. "Not for long."


End file.
